New beginings of old Georgetown
by Rainnejay
Summary: What really happened in Georgetown? Was Peter really the first guy to steal Alicia away from Will? And why would Will and Alicia have never worked as a couple? A possible prequel to the show.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm back! Yes I know, I am writing another story, and it's not finished. But this one, it just sat in my head and said 'write me', so I wrote. But anyway, as a more summary, and reason for writing this one: In the show, there has been a real lacking in what happened in Georgetown. And every episode, I keep hoping that they will inform us more, but they don't. So I took the info that they did give me, and some interpretations from fanfiction, and wrote what I think happened in Georgetown. So here you go guys. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the end of Alicia Cavanaugh's last year of law school, and she was pumped. She had spent the whole spring break working at an internship at a law firm, Crozier, Abrams &amp; Abbott, where she hopes to work at after law school. But other than leaving school, she was happy to be back at school with her friends. The person she missed most of all was her best friend Will.

Will Gardner was one of Alicia's best, most loyal, sweetest, nicest friend. Though if you asked the girls around campus, they would give you another story. But Alicia didn't mind, he was her best friend and she was his, that's all that mattered.

"Leesh!"Came the voice of her tall dark and handsome best friend. He ran full speed at her, eventually crashing into her and picking her up, causing Alicia to drop her books.

"I missed you!" Will said as he spun her around in his arms. Alicia smiled as she hugged her best friend as she spun around in his arms.

When he finally put her down, Alicia could feel the stares from all of the other girls on the campus grounds. Alicia was always hated by the girls for being the only girl that Will clung to. But she couldn't help it, they just happened to be best friends. Alicia picked up her books as well as Will.

"Leesh, it's been too long." Will said as they walked side by side towards their first class of the day.

Alicia came to school the first day for classes, instead of the Friday prior, because of her little brother Owen. He got in trouble with some cops while her mom was out. So she had to spend the whole weekend with him, to make sure that he wouldn't get into any more trouble.

"Yes it has. How was home life?" Will made a face at the mention of his home life.

"Helena is still mad at me, even though we broke up years ago. She still comes by when I'm home and argues with me. Then she refuses to talk to me any other time."

"Well you did break up with her. And you were dating for a very long time. You never did tell me why you broke up with her." Will tensed up at the question. Even though it has been years, and nothing has happened between the two of them, he still wasn't sure on how to tell her that she was the reason that they broke up. That he constantly broke up with girls because they weren't her.

"You know, long distance never really worked out for me." Will shrugged, hoping that it would convince her to forget about it. Alicia shook her head, not because of his response, but because she knew he was lying.

"Mhmm. Well apparently long distance includes five feet, since you can't keep a girlfriend to save your life." Alicia teased.

"What? Well at least I date, Ms. 'boys only get in the way of school and my education'." Will spat her own words at her, causing Alicia to stop walking.

"Ugh." Alicia pushed him out of frustration. She hated when he teased her about not dating anyone.

"Ow, I'm sorry." Will said as he started to laugh at how red his friend's face started to get.

"You're not sorry jerk." Will smiled his boyish grin at her and moved closer to her.

"Oh leesh, you know I'm only teasing and I am sorry." Will batted his eyelashes at her and gave her the puppy dog eyes, which always worked on her, even though she never told him that.

"But you really should date more. You're gonna turn into a hermit if you don't." Will said as they continued walking to their class. Alicia gave him the evil eye as they walked into the building of their class.

"And I just think that you should sleep with less women." Alicia shot back as they entered their classroom.

"Leesh, come on. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just.."

"Just what Will? Trying to turn me into one of your girls?" It came out a little more angrily than Alicia intended, but it got her point across.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Came a familiar voice. Alicia turned around to find one of her good friends, and Will's ex, Patricia.

"Trish, you know I didn't mean anything by it." Alicia said, hoping not to piss her friend off too much. Patricia stood there with a very displeased face, with Will standing beside Alicia, just watching. And then she smiled suddenly, smacking Alicia's arm.

"Don't worry about it Leesh, I get what you are saying." Will stood there confused, he wasn't in on the epiphany.

"I don't, what are you saying about the women that I date?" Alicia walked to her seat before answering him.

"Will, no offense, you date really sleazy women. I have only seen you with three respectable women, one of them is Trish. And every single one of them, you dumped. So if I am to use you as a reference as to dating and being happy, I'll stick to studying." Will had to take a step back, he felt physically hurt by her comments.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, Will but it's true. You don't make a good role model for dating in college."

"Look I'm not saying to date the whole campus, or marry the first guy you meet. I just want you to get out more. You are amazing and I think everyone should know it. But you hide yourself behind a wall of books, so no one knows you except for me and Trish. It's your last year, go crazy and have fun for once in your life." Will said frustratingly. He wanted Alicia to be happy, but he also wanted her to be his. The first step, get her to start dating. And he did not have a lot of time to execute his plan, and she was being difficult already.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may be happy how I am now?" Will took his seat, and Alicia took her seat in front of him as the professor walked into the class. Pausing their discussion for the moment.

"No." Will whispered in Alicia's ear, as he leaned over in his seat. Alicia sighed, and turned a little red as she felt his breath on her neck.

As much as she wanted to date. Alicia couldn't see herself with anyone except Will. But the way Will was, he could never settle down and just be happy with her, it would never work. Besides she wasn't his type.

Alicia looked over at her perky friend with her long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She always hated how easily she was able to get guys. It was as if she was a magnet, and men were a piece of metal. It was a little scary.

As Alicia looked down at herself, she knew that he would never go for someone like her. She was too plain, too unnoticeable, too much friend material. She remembered the first time they met. He was all charm and beauty, she was all books and smarts.

_Alicia sat by the pool as she saw the vulgar way that her classmates ran around the swimming pool. Throwing people in, and splashing water on each other. _

_Don't get her wrong, she could have fun and jump into swimming pools and have fun. But she was so tired. She had been working hard on a paper that was due first day of class, that she just finished. Then to go to a party and see them running around all crazy and acting carefree. Not Alicia Cavanaugh. It took too much to get into this law school just for her to throw it away by partying. _

_She only went because her little brother persuaded her to. Saying she would become a prude if she didn't. Any other day, she would ignore him, but she knew he would not stop hassling her until she went. So here she was. Alone, irritated, and tired._

_Alicia was about to leave when she saw a man jump from roof and cannon ball into the pool. He splashed so hard that he got water all over her dress._

"_Great." Alicia said as she thought of another reason for leaving._

_Alicia started to walk away when she felt a wet hand grab her shoulder._

"_Hey wait up." Came a voice from the phantom arm. Alicia was ready to tell the guy off, but when she turned around, she was met by a beautiful creature. She was stunned at how cute he looked soaking wet and his hair looking like a wet mop. But she didn't let his features cloud her judgement. He seemed like an arrogant jerk, jumping off buildings. _

"_Hey I'm sorry that I splashed you." Alicia was shocked, he seemed nice. Not one of those boys that thought they were owed everything in life. Maybe everyone wasn't so bad._

"_Maybe I could get you a drink and call it even?" Alicia sighed, she was right all along, they are all the same._

"_If you got me a drink, I would throw it at you. Then we would be even." Alicia said before turning around to leave. But the same beautiful wet hand grabbed her again. He was strong._

"_Look, I'm not interested." Alicia said, irritated and ready to go. But that boyish smile of his, made her want to stay for a little while later._

"_I just wanted to know your name."_

"_It's Alicia."_

"_I'm Will." Alicia smiled and waved at him._

"_Bye Will." And Alicia left the party, with Will standing, just watching her walk away. Little did she know that he would steal her heart, and her friendship._

Now here Alicia was, four years later, and in love with him. But how could she tell him? Simple, she wouldn't.

Alicia ran her fingers through her hair as the last four years ran through her head. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear her name being called. It took Patricia pushing her for her to finally answer.

"Sorry yes?" Alicia sat up straight as her professor, a young thirty year old man, drew all of his attention to her.

"I'm glad that I finally got your attention. We have a new student, like I said before, I have no idea how they got in so late in the year. But I guess they will have to catch up. And since you have the highest scores in the class, he can be your co-counsel in the upcoming mock trial." Alicia smiled and shook her head.

She loved being the best, but she hated when that meant that she had to babysit. So while underneath all of the smiling, she was screaming, she will suck it up and deal with it.

"Our new student name is Danny Felton. Be sure that you help him understand the case and tell him what he needs to do." Alicia shook her head, and then stopped when she remembered who her old co-counsel was.

"Um professor?"

"Yes Ms. Cavanaugh?"

"Well, Will Gardner was my co-counsel. What about Will?" Alicia got quieter as she finished her sentence, making her professor smile, and the other girls glared at her.

"Well you three can team up. And yes it's unfair, but Danny is new and he needs the practice." The whole class groaned.

Alicia was now intrigued, who was this mystery man that had all of this privilege?

After class, Alicia went to seek out the mystery man, but he found her.

A tall man with cream colored skin and wavy brown hair ran up to Alicia. He was a little bit taller than her and was larger in build. He looked like a football player. He had green eyes like her and handsome face. He was really good looking, a little too good looking for Alicia's taste.

"Hi, I'm Danny. You can call me Dan, or Danny. Whatever is good for you." Alicia gave him a fake smile and shook his hand. Even if he seemed like a privileged jerk, she would still be nice to him. Who knows, he could be nice like Will. Speaking of Will.

Will rushed over and placed his arm around Alicia, already feeling threatened by the new comer.

"Leesh, you met the new kid." Will smiled and then took his arm from around Alicia and shook Danny's hand. Alicia shivered from the loss of heat from Will.

"I'm just kidding. Donald right?" Danny glared at Will, he could feel a hint of jealousy.

"Danny actually."

"Oh sorry man. So your new huh, how'd you manage that?" Will asked, truly intrigued.

"Well when you're the Governor's nephew."

* * *

So how is Alicia going to react to the new kid, what about Will? What about Danny? Please review, you determine if I continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I am so sorry about not updating, I did not forget. I had bad writers block and a whole bunch of other stuff. But I did not forget at all about this story. I am continuing it. But I would like to ask if anyone knows any lawyer lingo or anything about law school and things do add up right, please tell me. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Alicia was shocked by the news. She had already placed him into the category of 'men who think that everything is handed to them on a silver platter'. But the more she thought about it, more she thought that maybe she was too judgemental.

"Well that explains a lot."Will said a little too loud. Alicia nudged him to stop.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. I rarely let my uncle give me special treatment."

"Except for now."Will said this time under his breath, but Danny still knew what he was saying. He frowned as he thought of all the trouble that he was going to get into.

"I was sick for a while, I missed a lot of school. He only did this so that I would still be able to be a lawyer and finish law school. But I told him not to tell anyone that I was sick, I don't want special treatment."Will shook his head in agreement. He felt bad for the way he was acting, the kid was just trying to get by.

"Sorry, I didn't know."Danny smiled, he knew Will would apologize once he knew. They always do.

"It's ok."

"Hey, how about you tell people that you were waitlisted until now. That you tried to transfer. I think it should work so that no one knows your secret."Danny smiled at the idea, it was a good one.

"I'll try that. Um, I have another class to get to so how about we meet up at the library at about nine? Hopefully you guys can break this case down to me."Alicia and Will both nodded and said goodbye as Danny made his way out of the classroom.

Alicia looked at Will before walking in the same direction as Danny.

"What?"Will said after they got out of the classroom.

"You know what. You were so rude back there."Will rolled his eyes, he was waiting for his lecture.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, you know you were wrong. He was sick."

"How was I supposed to know that he was sick. It's not like he had it printed on his forehead."Alicia shook her head, causing her ponytail to sway in the wind.

"Just goes to show you that you can't judge a book by it's cover."Will sighed, he had heard her say this too many times. Although he never listens.

He probably wouldn't have done that if it were any other guy. But the way that he was looking at her pissed him off. Looking her up and down as if she was a piece of meat. And he was sure that Alicia did not notice, if she did, she would have smacked him.

"Yes mother."Will teased.

"Hey, I will see you later today. I need to get to class a little early. Cindy demarco apparently had some work done, and I really want to be there to...make sure she knows that she is still welcomed. And that was always beautiful to me."Will smiled, feeling confident with his words. Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Will please do not hurt her. If one more girl comes to me crying because you broke their heart, I will kill you."Will smiled again and hugged her before leaving.

Alicia hated how he treated women, never settling down. But she learned a long time ago that trying to change him was useless. All that she could do was accept him for who he was.

* * *

Alicia had a long first day back. She had a ton of work to do for her other classes, not to mention worrying about this big mock trial that she had been preparing for. She didn't mind her professor adding a new member to her team, she just wished that they weren't new to the school.

Alicia sighed as she flipped through the pages of book that was supposed to help her on next quiz. She was writing down notes when Danny sat down next to her.

"Hey."Danny said as he sat his books and things down next to her. Alicia looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"So the study of modern dance?"Danny said as he looked at her notes and textbook.

"Huh?"Alicia asked as she looked back up from her book. Danny nodded to her book and she looked over. She smiled when she caught the reference.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to be a ballerina at one point."Danny smiled at the thought of her in tights and a leotard. But he erased the imaged when he felt something else.

"I would think that that class would be more, well uh.. physical than books."Alicia laughed, Danny heard angels singing.

"Well that is why it is the study of. We are studying the progression of dance from the time it started up to now. This book just deals with today's dance. I had two books prior about ancient forms of dance and semi modern."

"Well seems like fun."Danny joked.

"It actually is, but you did not come for dance. Shall we get you up to date?"Danny shook his head and pulled out a notepad.

* * *

It had been an hour of Alicia explaining what she had learned in class and what the trial was about. Will still hadn't shown, and Alicia was getting worried.

No matter what happened, if they had a study session or they were working on a project, he would be there. Or if he couldn't come, he would atleast call and say that he would be a little late. But an hour later and no call, something was up.

Alicia checked her phone again while Danny was writing.

"Waiting on a phone call?"Danny asked as he saw her check her phone for the hundredth time.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing."Alicia went back over to her notes, hoping he wouldn't say anything more.

"It's ok, to call him you know. If my girlfriend hadn't call me after an hour of waiting for her, I'd freak too."Alicia's eyes almost popped out of her head. She could not believe that he thought that they were dating.

"What!"Alicia said too loudly, causing the librarian to shush her. Alicia apologized. Then tried to wrap her head around how Danny could think of such thing. But then remembered that Will did wrap his arm around her possessively. And a lot of people thought that they were together.

"So I will take that as a no."Danny smiled as Alicia started to calm down.

"No we are not dating. Will and I are just friends."Alicia said as she tried to hide the blushing that was creeping up on her.

"Good to know."Danny smirked seductively. Now Alicia was completely crimson.

"How about we get back to the case?"Danny shrugged.

"Well I think that we have a solid case anyway. As long as we get some good witness prep in soon, we should be good."

"Sorry I'm late."Will sad as he through his bag on the table and sat down next to Alicia. Hugging her before sitting.

"What held you up? Cindy?"Will rolled his eyes at her.

"For your information, I was having a conference with one of my professors about my grades."

"This late?"Will smiled to Alicia's question. Alicia was confused for a bit, it wasn't until Danny started to laugh did she understand what he was really doing.

"Oh come on."Will shrugged and smiled. Danny high fived him.

"Don't encourage him. He could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"It's cool leesh, I got that covered. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

"I just want you to be careful, if anything happened to you."

"I know don't worry. So what were you too discussing before I got here?"

"We were talking about strategies and what we need to work on before trial." Will grabbed his notes, ready to learn.

"Yeah, well I have some other studying to do before I get some kind of sleep tonight. You know coming in so late in the game, there is always more work to do."Alicia smiled and nodded goodbye as he packed up to go. Will waved him off as he started staring at Alicia's notes.

"Hey Alicia."Danny said after he packed up. Alicia looked up at him, as well as Will.

"So I was wondering if we could get a cup of coffee sometime. You know to discuss more of modern dance. Maybe show me some moves?"Danny flashed her his best boyish grin, while Will glared at him.

Alicia took a moment to pause and think about it. She had only just met the guy, she had no idea what kind of man he was, or could be. And she doesn't do one night stands or anything scandalous. But he seemed sweet and funny.

Alicia looked over at Will and remembered the conversation that they had earlier that day. Will was right, she had to take a chance on relationships.

"Sure."Will almost lost his bowels when he heard her say yes to the date. And he knew that she knew that he was asking her out on a date. But he had no idea why she said yes.

"Saturday, say two?"

"That sounds fine to me."Alicia smiled

Danny walked out of the library on cloud nine. As soon as he left, Will slid over closer to Alicia.

"What the hell was that leesh?"Will whispered in Alicia's ear. Alicia was so confused, he had just told her, hours ago to get out and date. And now all of a sudden, it's off limits? She could not keep up with his logic.

"That was me accepting an offer on a date. People do this kind of things everyday. Actually you do this twice a day apparently." Will scoffed before answering her.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Weren't you the one that told me to get out a date?"

"Yeah but I meant.."Will had to stop himself, now was not the time to profess his love. He had to keep it cool.

"What did you mean?"

"I didn't mean guys like him."

"You mean nice guys, who actually show up to things on time?"For a moment they just sat there and looked at each other.

"Look, it's getting late and I still have a lot of work to do."

"Want to come back to my place and study. KJ is gone so no one will be snoring tonight."As much as she would love to spend the night at Will's place, she was not in the mood. Plus, she really did have to do a lot of work.

"No, I would like to sleep in my bed tonight, yours is no where near comfortable enough for me."Alicia started to pack her stuff up when Will grabbed her arm.

"Alicia, I want you to be careful around Danny. I don't get a good vibe from him."Alicia continued to finish packing as she answered him.

"Will he is just trying to get used to this new school and stuff. Besides he was sick and is trying his best to be like everyone else. I'm just giving him the chance that he deserves."

"Yeah, well guys like him think that they deserve everything on a silver platter. So I'm just saying be careful."Alicia was about to leave when she turned around.

"I had the same vibe from you, but you seemed to be different than my perception of you. I gave you a chance, just do the same for Danny."Alicia turned and left. Will sighed and slammed his fist on the table. His plan was going doing the drain. He wasn't worried that Danny would hurt her, he was worried that Danny was too perfect, and she would fall for him.

As Will lifted his fist, he realized that this might work in his favor. If he could get them to get together and show that good guys exist, she might still want him. But he would have to figure out a plan on how to break them up without her thinking that guys are scum. Then he would have her. But in the mean time, he would catch up on some studying and case files. He had a long journey ahead of him.

* * *

So Will's plan, how did you guys like it? Please review. The more you review the quicker I write.


	3. Chapter 3

I am completely and deeply sorry that I stopped writing this story. I don't know why I stopped writing for this story. But I am back. Here is chapter 3 enjoy! Please Review.

* * *

Alicia was surprised at how fast the week had gone since she had gotten back. She had aced all of her quizzes for the week and got an A on the essay that she turned in when she got back. She was so ready and looking forward to the weekend to relax, amongst other things. She was especially excited to get coffee with Danny. She had been working herself up all week to finally go out with him. Will was right, she needed to start dating. Even if she had another dark haired man in mind, she would at least try with Danny.

It was finally Saturday and she was so nervous about meeting Danny that she almost left the house without shoes. She quickly rectified the situation before she left, luckily. But boy did it seem like it was a long walk to the coffee shop. She decided to walk because she didn't feel like driving, besides it was a lovely day and she really needed to stretch her legs before seeing him. She wasn't sure what made her so nervous about seeing him. It was just coffee; it wasn't like she was marrying the guy. That was crazy, she didn't see herself getting married anytime soon, maybe when she's thirty. Hopefully by then she'll be in a good law firm, maybe her own. Who knows, she had high expectations for herself.

Alicia entered the coffee shop and ordered herself a vanilla latte before sitting down and waiting for Danny. She was a little bit early. Her dad always told her that it was better to be early than to be late. So she always tried to be early to everything, but sometimes it can get exhausting. But it was better than being like her mom, she swore that as long as she made it everything would be ok. Her brother was no different. Alicia was happy to take after her father, even if her mother didn't like it so much.

Two o'clock came and went, it was running on three when a familiar voice called her name from behind.

"Hey Alicia, what are you doing here?" Will asked as he grabbed his coffee from the barista's hand, who looked like she wished that he would never let go.

"I'm waiting on Danny." She said matter of factly, but by now she assumed that she really wasn't waiting for him.

"Strike one" Alicia told herself as she watched Will take what would have been Danny's seat when he came in.

"Oh really, I didn't know that we were all meeting up at the coffee shop." Will said coyly. He knew very well why Alicia was there and why Danny wasn't. Will had gotten to know Danny pretty well in the past week, especially where he lived and what car he drove. Will made sure that Danny did not get to Alicia on time. Yes, he realized that this might come off as a jerk move, but he had faith that Danny would at least call and cancel, causing them to have a rocky start to their relationship, and maybe not one at all.

"No, it was just Danny and myself. He was supposed to meet me for coffee. But I guess he's not going to show." Will tried to act innocent and caring so Alicia never knew his plans.

"Oh no, how could he do such a thing. I told you to watch out for him."

"Oh come on Will, something probably came up and he forgot to call me."

"Yeah sure. Look come over to my place. We could watch some Disney movies and read up on our trial and make new strategies." Alicia was going to agree with him when she watched Danny walk into the coffee shop. Alicia was about to tell him off when she had seen the bouquet of flowers that Danny had in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Alicia, my car wouldn't start so I had to walk here. I bought you flowers to make up for it. I know I should have called but I really thought that I would have made it on time." Will was both happy and mad that Danny had bought her flowers. Danny was showing that he was a good guy which was good so that Alicia would believe in good guys. But it would only make it harder for him to break them two up.

"Oh Will, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he stood behind Will's chair as he gave Alicia the flowers that she started smelling.

"Just keeping Alicia company while she waited for you." Will said as he got up and allowed Danny to take his seat.

"Oh well that's good, I would hate to see her alone."

"Yeah I know. Hey Alicia when do you want to do witness prep. The trial is this Friday." Alicia looked up from her roses and smiled. Will couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right there. Hair pulled back and eyes glossy with happiness. He didn't even hear her response.

"What did you say?" Alicia started laughing, her usual crazy laugh that Will loved.

"I said tomorrow I think everyone is free. Let's say around three, my place. Is that ok with you too Danny?"

"I would love to get to see your apartment. Mines isn't decorated maybe I could get some tips from the ballerina." Alicia started blushing. Will was confused, he didn't get the joke.

"Yeah ok, see you guys tomorrow." With that Will left, as the couple started to stare each other down. They stood there staring for a few seconds before Danny got up to get the both of them drinks. Alicia had already finished her drink a long time ago.

When Danny finally came back with the drinks, Alicia was still staring at the flowers.

"Do you like them?" Danny asked as he gave Alicia her drink.

"Yes I really do. I'm surprised that you didn't buy me roses." Alicia said as she twirled to bouquet of daffodils and carnations.

"Nah, roses are overrated. I think those are for when I really screw up or if I need you to really you to forgive me. So if I give roses beware. That goes for all men. "

"Ah, I will have to remember that." Alicia smiled as she drank some of her coffee.

The two sat in silence for a second before they both started talking at the same time. Which prompted them to stop talking and then to talk over each other once again.

"You go ahead and talk." Alicia finally said, allowing Danny to go on with his statement.

"It's just, I'm not used to dating. I have been in and out of hospitals for a while, which didn't give me a lot of time to date."

"Oh no I understand you, well I haven't been in and out of hospitals but I haven't dated anyone in a long time. It was actually Will that got me to go out with you." Danny was more than shocked, he was sure that Will hated him. He could see no reason why he would leave Alicia to date him.

"I find that hard to believe." Alicia smiled, she knew that the two of them did not have the best of relationship so far.

"Oh Will is really over protective of me, but it's just because he cares too much about me. He really just wants the best for me. He really wants to see me happy." Danny was sure that what she was saying was true. But he only worried that he wasn't the person that will saw Alicia being happy with. But he decided to drop it, she seemed clueless for now. So it just seemed like he would have to watch out for the both of them.

"I can tell. But Alicia look, I like you a lot but we don't have to go at warp speed. We could just go slow for right now and see where things go ok. Hey look, it's not like we have to get married or anything. Let's just see where things go ok?" Alicia was happy that he said, it was exactly what she was thinking. It was great that they were on the same page, now she doesn't have to worry about if he wants to get married or if he doesn't think things work out just yet. Right now they are just two friends going out to get coffee or whatever else he wants to do.

"I think I can deal with that." Alicia said as she smiled.

"Now tell me more about wanting to be a ballerina. Did you ever run around in a little leotard?"

The couple talked for a few hours about everything and nothing at all. Alicia hadn't felt this comfortable with a person since she met Will. It felt good for once. Maybe Danny could help her finally get over the crush of her best friend. Maybe he really could be good for her.

Danny walked Alicia to her door before going to catch a cab. Alicia was astonished that he didn't ask to come in. He just said that he would see it tomorrow any way. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before running down her stairs and out to the street. Alicia watched him run down the stairs and nearly bumped into the door of her apartment when she tried to go into her apartment.

Alicia was smiling when she opened the door finally and was greeted with by her half naked roommate. It never made sense to her why she hated clothes so much. But as the old saying goes. If you got it, flaunt it.

"OOO, what were you doing lover boy." Alicia smiled and went into the kitchen to put her flowers in a pot.

"I'm a girl if you must know. And I just had coffee with Danny."

"The new kid? Trish asked as she chomped down on a twizzler.

"Yes the new kid, do you have to say it like that?" Alicia said as she placed her flowers in a pot and placed it on the divider between the kitchen and living room.

"I'm sorry but he is. And he sure is cute, did he buy you those?" Trish asked.

"As a matter of fact he did. He was late due to car problems so he bought me those."

"I don't know he could have bought you roses instead." Trish said as she got up and inspected the flowers. Alicia started laughing think about a conversation she had earlier with Danny.

"What, what did I say?" Alicia waved her off, assuring her that she did not miss the joke.

"Don't worry about it, it's just something Danny said."

"Mhmm. Anyway I'm guessing that the date went well if you came in looking like that."

"It did, I quite enjoyed myself." Trish raised an eyebrow. Never had she'd seen her friend this happy before. Except this one time she came home drunk but Alicia never told her what had happened. She just knows that she was out with Will that night. Till this day they don't talk about what had happened.

"So when are you two going out again?"

"Tuesday, he's taking me to the movies. We're going to see Forest Gump. I hear it's really good."

"That's good. So I'm guessing that I should get out of the apartment for that night huh?" Alicia hit her friend, she did not like what she was insinuating.

"No, it's not like that. We're just going to the movies, that's all."

"Yeah that's how it starts." Her friend stuck her tongue out at Alicia before running to the couch. Alicia just rolled her eyes at her childish friend.

"Oh by the way, we're having witness prep tomorrow here. So please be presentable, I know that your case isn't until two weeks from now. But try not to ruin this ok?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that our professor is doing these trials early. I feel like all I have are mock trials for the end of the semester. At least with him I get them out of the way."

"I know it's almost like they're preparing you to practice law every day or something?" Alicia joked as she grabbed items to make herself a sandwich. Trish shot daggers back at her friend before turning around to watch TV.

Alicia spent the rest of the day studying and preparing for the witness prep tomorrow. But she kept getting distracted by the emails Danny was sending her. He started sending her picture of ballerinas. Alicia was happy to have Danny, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. Alicia eventually shut down her computer and just went to bed. Only to stay up thinking about Danny.

The next day went by smoothly. Everyone came by on time and was ready to work. While most of the guys drooled over how skimpily Trish was, the girls had their heads in their books. Alicia eventually kicked Trish out just to get things done. After that, things were fine, if you exclude how Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of Alicia, which Will couldn't help but notice. Which then made the rest of the group notice, since Will kept stammering over his words. Eventually the group just agreed to come by Wednesday to finish up. The group left ran out as soon as they were finished, but Danny stayed behind.

"So this is your place? I like it." Danny said as he took a piece of Alicia's long hair that she finally let out of a pony tail. Alicia started blushing and looked away, forcing her hair out of his hand.

"What, it's giving me a lot of ideas for my own." Danny looked over at a painting of flowers in a vase that was hanging on a wall in the living room.

"Yeah you know I was looking at that same painting at a store the other day. I was thinking about buying it." Alicia was certain that he was lying since her mother painted that painting for her when she was a little girl, but she didn't want to burst his bubble.

"Sure you did."

"Yes and I was thinking about peach for my kitchen to, what a great color it is. " Alicia couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was being. Will stayed behind as well and watched the couple laugh and smile at each other. Will hated when a plan went on too well. He feared that he would not be able to split these two apart. Just as he watched the couple, Trish came back.

"They sure are cute aren't they?" She asked as she looked at the couple.

"Yeah, they are."

"Alicia told me that this wouldn't have happened without you." Will only shook his head and watched.

"I told her I didn't believe her because you were madly in love with her." Will immediately turned to look at her in face. He had told Trish before about his feelings for Alicia when they were drunk together. It was partly the reason she became friends with her. She wanted to know what he saw in her. Eventually she found out, which only made her love her more. Even though she knew that they would make a great couple, she never pushed it, afraid that she would lose her new found family. She was happy with the way things were but she wasn't sure if they were.

"What did you say?"

"I'm only kidding Will. But you should tell her, before she becomes Mrs. Felton." Will only grabbed his jacket and left. He didn't want to see anymore.

Alicia saw Will leave abruptly and wondered what was wrong. He probably had another girl to go see. But it was unusual for Will to leave without saying goodbye. She brushed it off as Will being Will and walked Danny down to his car.

"It was nice seeing your apartment Alicia." Danny said once they got to his car.

"Yeah, I was worried that you would ask to see my bedroom."

"Why, is it a sex dungeon? Am I finding out that you're not as innocent as you seem." Alicia hated when everyone called her innocent. She had no idea why, she only acted the only way she knew how. It wasn't her acting innocently; it was her being her.

"No Danny, it's just, that's all that guys are into now a day." Danny smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Not this guy. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't forget our date on Tuesday." Danny said before getting in his car and driving away.

"How could I forget?" Alicia said to herself before going back upstairs to her room. Things were going so great in her life now. But something told her that things were only going to get worse.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Do you guys ship Alicia and Danny now, or are you guys still team Willicia


End file.
